Vacation Days
by GateSeeker2
Summary: It was a weird vacation, but fishing was fishing right? It certainly wasn't something that Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter would have planned, but it was also something that neither Sam nor Jack would have changed or missed for anything. Well, they might have changed a few things.


**Title: **"Vacation Days"

**Copyright: **©2012

**Author: **GateSeeker2

**E-Mail: **see profile

**Status: **In Progress – 14 Chapters (including Prologue and Epilogue) to be posted.

**Season: **6 (one of my favorites! I LOVE Jonas Quinn and the refreshing newness he brought to SG1, but he won't feature too prominently in this story.)

**Classification:** Episode Continuation

**Spoilers: **Descent, Prodigy, Seth and others to be listed as occur.

**Category: **Friendship/Angst/Romance

**Major Characters: **Jacob Carter/Selmak, Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter, Paul Davis, Teal'C, Jonas Quinn, George Hammond, Mark Carter and family.

**Pairing: **Sam/Other and Sam/Jack

**Rating: **PG

**Legend:**  
Ellipses (…) – indicate a pausing or a hesitation in a character's speech as well as indicating unfinished sentences.  
**Bolded **words indicate words/dialogue that the character is attempting to remember from an actual episode.  
_Italicized_ words indicate what a character is thinking/talking to themselves.

**Warnings: **None

**File Size: **undetermined at this time

**Archive: ** .net Reproducing or posting on other sites is not permitted.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author. I just have fun playing with the characters for a while. Trust me, no harm will come to them in this story. ;-)

**Author's Notes: **This is a bit different than the way I usually write. I typically will NOT post anything until I have labored almost endlessly over every word and chapter and I feel that the story gels as perfect as possible before I ever think about posting, but not this time. This story is an exercise for me to be more quick yet efficient in my writing. I will attempt to write and post a chapter a day for 14 days. I fear I won't make it since technically I'm already one day behind. Oh well, I wanted the story to mirror our current time line calendar. When I estimated Season 6 actually airing, I realized that the calendar time frames were similar. So, imagine this story, set 8 years ago, falling in line with the next 14 actual days. Hence, one chapter a day for 14 days – give or take.

Season 6 Episode 3 "Descent" is one of my favorites. I just got to thinking about what would have happened off camera if the episode had continued. Here's my little take on it. It's total fluff.

The story is a work-in-progress in that it has not all been written yet. But, the story idea has long been in my head and kicked around, and I know where I want it to go. Now if I can just get it there in a timely manner. Be patient and encouraging please. If you want, you can read some of my other stories posted here. Enjoy.

**Summary:** It was a weird vacation, but fishing was fishing right? It certainly wasn't something that Colonel O'Neill or Major Carter would have planned, but it was also something that neither Sam nor Jack would have changed or missed for anything. Well, they might have changed a few things.

"**Vacation Days"**

Prologue - Thursday June 28

Well, another meeting at the SGC was drawing to a close. _"'Bout time," _Colonel O'Neill thought to himself as he scrubbed his right hand over his face while attempting to stifle a yawn without much success. _"I'm beat."_ His face reflexively scrunched up and then he tried to widen his eyes to glance at his wrist watch.

It was already 2300 hours and everyone was exhausted from this last mission. These past couple of days had certainly not been without its standard highs and lows. The initial sense of dread when NORAD had spotted the Goa'uld Ha'tak approaching Earth a mere 72 hours ago had only increased as the mission unfolded. The last almost 36 hours however had been the most intense while SG1 and supporting mission members found themselves stranded and plummeting toward Earth in the sabotaged Ha'tak. But the uncertainty and stress of the mission had passed, again, and the adrenaline had worn off, and now everyone involved was rather worn out, not so much physically this time as mentally. No one had much opportunity to sleep earlier, what with all the worry and uncertainty. Tensions had definitely been stretched.

The newly assembled SG1, Major Paul Davis and Tok'Ra Jacob Carter/Selmak were all sitting around the familiar table waiting for Major General George Hammond to conclude this meeting. General Hammond had insisted on a quick initial debrief tonight once everyone had returned to the SGC. However, the more official debrief for the "Descent" mission as it was being labeled wasn't scheduled until tomorrow morning at 1000 hours. Although debriefings are always essential, Hammond knew that he had just wanted to see for himself to ensure that his flagship team and close friend were doing OK. Dr. Fraiser had already managed a preliminary medical assessment of everyone and informed the General that aside from Colonel O'Neill reinjuring his recently healed knee all personnel seemed well.

Over his years in the military, George knew better than anyone the necessity for treating everyone under his command with an equal hand, but this command was different. These people were different. He hated to admit it but truth be known he truly loved this job and especially these people in front of him.

Hammond looked around at each person before stating, "Well, I for one am glad to have you all back safely." He glanced over at Jacob knowing that, according to Jacob's earlier mention, Selmak had already healed his collar bone and staff injury and was currently simply resting. "But of course," Hammond continued in a more serious tone, "we did lose a valuable member."

Dr. Stanley Friesen had only been with the SGC about a year and had actually been transferred to Area 51 just last month to assist with the development of the X303. He was well liked and was a promising scientist. Everyone merely nodded in response to the General's comment except Colonel O'Neill who simply rolled his eyes and mumbled none so softly, "Right."

"Colonel?" Hammond questioned.

Jack sighed but said, rather harshly while firmly tapping his left forefinger on the table, "Friesen would be alive right now if he had simply followed orders."

There was no denying the truth.

"His actions did alert you to the Jaffa on board." Teal'C stated plainly.

No one could deny that either. Jacob added, while turning slightly to look at Teal'C since he was sitting next to him, "True, and luckily you and Jonas were able to contain them on the Tel'tac."

Jonas winced slightly and looked down at the table uncomfortable with the praise he felt that he clearly hadn't earned.

Major Davis hadn't heard exactly how Dr. Friesen had encountered the Jaffa by himself. He leaned forward placing his forearms on the table and with an expectant voice asked, "He ignored an order?" Paul didn't have much, if any real, combat "off-world" field experience but he had been on a couple of Stargate related assignments so he was amazed that while on a mission a member of the team would do something so brazen, especially against Colonel O'Neill.

Colonel O'Neill looked across at Davis as if the young Major was insane. "Civilians Davis," stated as if that explained everything.

Paul knew something was left unsaid, but before he could say anything else that would have no doubt irritated the Colonel he felt a gentle hand on his right bicep. It both startled and calmed him immediately.

Major Sam Carter was sitting next to Paul and felt the need to spare him. "Sir," she looked at the Colonel as she slowly patted then lowered her left hand, "it was technically his first mission and he probably felt safe on what we all assumed had been an abandoned ship." She agreed with the Colonel, but she did feel sorry for Friesen.

So?" The Colonel replied irritated.

She opened her mouth as if attempting to say something else when Jonas jumped in first.

Jonas couldn't help himself and felt compelled to almost defend Friesen's actions. "I know he was excited about potentially examining the ship's shield generator." He addressed the Colonel. "He mentioned it several times in passing."

"That doesn't excuse his behavior Jonas." Jacob quickly stated in a way that Jonas felt almost as if he was being scolded by his father.

Jonas cocked his head slightly almost as if taking offense but managed to take the admonishing. He, like Dr. Friesen, was a civilian, albeit an alien civilian, and had also ignored orders to board the mini-sub so that he could try and get the shields back on-line. Of course, Jonas just assumed that since he had practically saved the day that the infraction would be overlooked. He may have just met the Retired Major General turned Tok'Ra Ambassador but he had read enough mission reports while sequestered at the SGC to begin to understand the truth in the experienced man's words. Jonas suddenly remembered Colonel O'Neill's earlier words back on the Tel'tac, **"****Because I gave you an order, Jonas. I always have a reason. I'm not required to explain. It's a military thing."**1 Jonas merely exhaled a deep breath while subtly nodding his head realizing that he had a lot to still learn from these new friends. He supposed there was a fine line in knowing when to follow the rules and when to bend them. He had been so eager to redeem himself because of his lack of action on the Tel'tac that he just wanted to prove that he could effectively assist in the mission. Jonas hoped Teal'C's words had been right. **"It may take some time for Colonel O'Neill to gain confidence in your abilities. O'Neill would not have chosen you if he did not believe that one day you would be an effective member of SG1."**2

"Yes, this has become a bit of an issue lately," Hammond said bringing everyone's attention back to the head of the table. The Stargate Program was fortunate enough to have some brilliant scientists working alongside them, but the civilian population seemed hesitant in embracing the need for chain of command. Looking squarely at Major Davis who was the liaison office between the SGC and the Pentagon regarding public affairs and protocol, "Perhaps there needs to be more stringent emphasis and training upon hiring with regard to the role of the civilian members…."

"Not just civilians General Hammond." Teal'C strongly injected uncharacteristically bringing Hammond to halt his words.

"Yes, General. It's mainly scientists." O'Neill emphasized the last word with distaste trying not to look at his second-in-command.

"Indeed." Teal'C commented.

"Sir," Carter defended, "we need people like Dr. Friesen in the…."

Looking directly across now at Carter, O'Neill leaned over the table with arms outstretched. "Fine, we need scientists." Holding up his right index finger in order to emphasize the unspoken 'but', "Scientists need to understand what an o-r-d-e-r is." The word was drawn out for meaning.

Carter couldn't argue with that. There had been too many missions in the past with SG1 and other teams when the scientists got so carried away in their areas of expertise that things had quickly broken down and almost compromised entire operations and safety of the teams. She tried to hide the shudder that instantly went through her with the memory of MAC-862 which was the moon-based research station invaded by lethal swarming 'light bees' and how Dr. Hamilton had been so obstinate. It literally cost Dr. Thompson his life and almost Colonel O'Neill's.

Hammond waited a moment for the comments to die down. He understood the value in his personnel's ideas specifically when coming from SG1. "I agree Colonel," the General said. "So," he looked to Major Davis again, "we need to review and ensure all civilian members, scientist or not, are well trained and aware of the military command procedures while on missions."

"Yes Sir." Paul responded straightaway knowing that this was to be his new project. He jotted down a quick note to himself.

General Hammond gave a soft smile to his people, "So, does anyone else have anything to add?"

"AAaahhwaahhaaa." The loud yawn by Colonel O'Neill was heard by everyone. Jacob frowned at Jack as if Jack was an unruly child, but Selmak was outright laughing inside because although Jack clearly didn't completely trust the Tok'Ra she had instantly taken a liking to the rough Colonel. Teal'C was almost unfazed by his commander's actions and merely raised his eyebrow while slightly tilting his head in Jack's direction. Jonas deadpanned an expression to cover up his tiny grin while thinking that this was odd behavior during a formal meeting for an such an experienced military leader. Paul's eyes involuntarily became huge like saucers wondering at the audacity of the older officer and wondering what General Hammond must think. Sam tried hard not to roll her eyes while ducking her head to keep everyone from seeing the smile that threatened to light up her face at her immediate supervisor's actions.

General Hammond attempted an annoyed glare. "Something you wish to add Colonel?"

Jack sat back feeling slightly chastised, but he couldn't help it he was really tired. "No Sir. Sorry Sir."

Hammond let out a humphed chuckle surprising everyone. "Well, it happens I agree with you." He turned to the rest of the group. "I suggest you all get a good night's sleep. I expect your reports at the morning debrief. Dismissed until 1000 hours. Rest up people." And with that he rose and headed for his office while stifling his own yawn that was attempting to form.

The Colonel and both Majors rose when Hammond left and were now standing. Carter was gathering her notes to leave when she looked across table where the Colonel was in time to see the Colonel stretch and yawn loudly again. She caught a small glimpse of his toned stomach as his rumbled black T-Shirt rose up from where it had been tucked into his waistband. She couldn't help but shake her head at his antics. It was hard to believe he was forty something and not only fourteen.

"I shall retire." Teal'C said succinctly before nodding and exiting the conference room.

"Wait up," Jonas called out, "I'll go with you. I just want to stop by the cafeteria for another banana." Jonas jogged off to catch up with Teal'C. He really liked the Jaffa.

Paul took the opportunity to speak to Sam. "Man, that was really…intense…when you were trapped." He winced slightly. "I'm really glad that you…and the Colonel," he added almost as an afterthought, "are all right." He sounded so genuine and sweet.

Paul hadn't been able to really speak with Sam about her near drowning experience until now. At the time, they had all been so surprised and perplexed about the miraculous intervention back on the ship to get caught up in the almost fatal outcome. Plus, they were so busy trying to rationalize if it had truly been Thor's involvement or not. Then later, Paul and Jacob had been on the mini-sub, or rather the Deep Submergence Rescue Vehicle sent from Pearl Harbor, and it had taken what seemed like forever to get back to the launch ship. Next they were airlifted to Elmendorf AFB before catching a long hop to Peterson AFB. Whereas, Teal'C, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Jonas had merely flown the gliders directly to Area 51 before catching a quick Air Force hop back to Colorado.

"Yeah me too," Sam said quickly and flashed him a genuine relieved smile. "I'm also glad that you questioned that distorted sound otherwise we might not have learned it was Thor." She again touched his arm in a comforting gesture. "That was a good call Paul. Thank you." Thor's essence was stored safely on the mainframe device in her lab. She had promptly contacted the Asguard with Hammond's approval upon returning to the SGC and was simply waiting for them to return their "call" so that they could return Thor whereby he could receive a new cloned body.

"Well, you're the brains…Sam." He didn't often get a chance to use her first name, but he felt a relaxed friendship with the gorgeous officer that had been developing over the last few years. "You would've figured it out." Paul laughed, "You did figure it out!" They shared a small laugh and continue talking. Paul had worked with Sam on numerous projects and he was always amazed by her abilities and sincerity. She was truly a wonderful person.

It was obvious to Jack, who was trying nonchalantly to view the two junior officers engaged in casual conversation, that Paul Davis along with every other red blood American male on base was part of the Samantha Carter fan club. He couldn't help but let out an almost fed-up but silent sigh.

Jacob Carter, who was the only one remaining seated, couldn't help but notice the sweet exchange as well. He watched his beautiful daughter as she laughed and smiled. She was so much like her mother. Jacob was pleasantly pleased to see Sam and the young Major joking amicably.

Jack was randomly shuffling his papers as if the task was super important while actually hanging back hoping to walk with Carter to their on base quarters. But now he had to wait for the crush fest to end. Rolling his eyes he took a slight side-step when his knee gave slightly and he winced in pain.

Jacob's attention was instantly drawn to Jack who was now bending slightly to rub at the sore knee. "Knee bothering you?"

"Yeah," Jack hated knee injuries. He rolled his eyes and barely expounded, "I tweaked it again after Thor rescued us." He wasn't about to say that he slipped in the hallway because of the water. He had been so ecstatic that Sam and he, well mainly Sam, were alive that when he bent over to reach for his equipment on the floor he had twisted his fairly recently healed knee on the slippery surface.

"Stop by my quarters and I'll use the healing device on it." Jacob offered.

Jack simply raised an eyebrow at the offer.

"Selmak likes you for some reason." Jacob shrugged his tender shoulder. "She always carries one when possible." Jacob explained. "No sense wasting it."

Jack thought for a moment, "Sure. Thanks." But, he wasn't overjoyed at the offer. Jack was actually hoping for a week's leave to recuperate the old fashioned human way so he could get away to his cabin. He was anxious to go fishing. But then again it sucked to be limping around for a week if he didn't have to right?

By now Jacob had gotten up and moved two chairs over to be nearer to Jack. He subtly turned his back to the two Majors across the table who were continuing to engage in a light hearted banter that had both junior officers grinning almost shyly like flirtatious teenagers. Somewhat quietly Jacob asked with a slight head jerk, "So, how well do you know Major Davis."

Jacob's question was a bit of a surprise to him and found himself answering in the same subdued volume, "Uh…OK…Davis is a good officer." Jack looked at Jacob not knowing exactly what he was asking. "Why?"

Jacob just looked intently into Jack's face searching for something. "You trust him?"

Jack shrugged, "Yeah. Worked with him several times. Knows how to follow orders." He instantly thought back to the incident two years ago on the Foxtrot class attack Russian submarine a couple of years ago with the Replicators. Jack had given the order to blow up the sub and Davis had responded accordingly, if albeit hesitant at first.

Jacob continued to search Jack's face for something, and it started to make Jack uncomfortable. Perhaps there was something Jack needed to know.

"He's stationed at the Pentagon though." Jacob stated more than asked.

"Yeah, Look Jacob," Jack turned more fully to Jacob, "…is there some reason…." Jack's question was cut off.

"No no." Jacob waved off Jack's concern. "Just curious about the man. I've not really gotten to know him too well." And it was true, there paths had crossed occasionally over the years, but this was the first time that Jacob had really spent any time with the Pentagon liaison.

Jack wasn't sure if he believed Jacob or not. Jacob never seemed interested in learning about the lesser ranks before. "Right." Jack just nodded wondering what was really happening.

Both older men simultaneously turned their heads just then when they heard the feminine Major playfully utter, "Stop Paul! Oh my gosh!" It was obvious she was attempting to control her giggles. Something Davis said must have been quite funny, to Sam. Jacob and Jack stood looking across the table at the Majors laughing and smiling at each other. Jacob hadn't missed the way Sam had reached out her hand earlier to rest it on Paul's arm. And now, Sam looked comfortable and at ease. She also seemed tired but genuinely happy. And Jacob couldn't help but remember the frantic behavior Davis had exhibited on-board the sunken Ha'tak when it seemed as if Sam and Jack were going to succumb to drowning.

"So," Paul said smiling like a school boy as he managed to calm his laughing, "I guess I'll see you for breakfast then?" And with that Sam nodded and Paul began to leave. "Goodnight Sam."

"Night Paul." Sam said as she watched him move around her to the exit.

Jacob didn't hesitate. "Davis, wait up." He started to head over but glanced back pointedly at Jack. "Don't forget to stop by my quarters and I'll fix that knee."

"Ah yeah sure." Jack managed to say.

Jacob caught up the few steps with Davis and placed his arm around the young man's shoulders as they continued to walk out of the conference room. "So Paul," Jacob smiled surprising the young Major, "I probably should thank you for your help back on…." His voice faded as they passed through the door into the hallway.

Jack wasn't sure but felt really odd right. The two remaining officers watched the two men leave then looked at each other and both shrugged simultaneously. Then they both grinned.

"Come on Major," Jack joked, "I'll walk you home." He nodded towards the door.

"How's your knee Sir?" She might have been talking to Paul, but she always had one ear tuned in to Colonel O'Neill's voice. She hadn't missed what the Colonel said about reinjuring his knee. She had seen him limping back on the ship but hadn't asked about it then knowing he wouldn't have taken the time to answer. He was quite evasive about his own injuries. But he was clearly in some pain and she hoped that it wouldn't leave him out of commission too long. His recent injury took about two and half weeks before he was back on the mission schedule.

"Ah," waving off her concern, "Dad said he'd make it all better." Jack gave her a wide genuine smile.

"Yes Sir." She ducked her head. Why did she find him so humorous?

As she walked and he hobbled Jack asked, "So, breakfast with Paul?"

**To be continued…tomorrow….**

**End Notes: ** 1 & 2 Actual dialogue taken from Stargate SG1 Season 6 Episode 3 "Descent"


End file.
